Starfleet flag officers
In the history of Starfleet, many officers have held the various flag officer ranks: (commodore, rear admiral, vice admiral, admiral and fleet admiral). List of Prime reality flag officers Fleet admirals ]] * Bill (Commander in chief) * Bob (Chief of Staff, Starfleet Operations) * Cartwright (Starfleet Command) * Morrow, Harry (Commander, Starfleet) Admirals * Hendricks * Nsomeka (Starfleet Academy) * Paris, Owen (Pathfinder Project) * T'Lara * Whatley, Charles (Starfleet Headquarters) Vice Admirals ]] ]] )]] * Aaron (Starfleet Command) * Blackwell, Margaret * Chekote (Starbase 227) * Dougherty, Matthew (Sector 441) * Fitzpatrick * Forrest, Maxwell (Starfleet Command) * Fujisaki (Deputy Chief, Starfleet Intelligence) * Gromek * Haden (Lya III) * Haftel, Anthony (Starfleet Research, Galor IV) * Hanson, J.P. * Hayes * Hayes * Henry, Thomas (Chief, Starfleet Security) * Holt, Marcus (Commander, Deep Space 3) * Janeway * Janeway, Kathryn * Kennelly * Leyton (Chief of Starfleet Operations) * Moore, Ronald D. (Tactical Command; Starfleet Command) * Nakamura (Starbase 173) *Alynna Nechayev * Paris, Owen * Patterson (Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards) * Ross, William J. (Starbase 375) * Rossa, Connaught * Taylor, Jeri (Starfleet Command; Tactical Command) * Toddman (Starfleet Security) Rear admirals ;Rear admirals, upper half: * Brand (Superintendent, Starfleet Academy) * Coburn * Kirk, James T. (Chief of Starfleet Operations; Starfleet Academy) * Leonard, Daniel (Starfleet Command, Earth Starfleet) * Pressman, Erik (Starfleet Intelligence) * Rollman (Starbase 401) * Satie, Norah * Savar (Starfleet Command) * Sitak ;Rear admirals, lower half: * Jameson, Mark * Quinn, Gregory (Starfleet Command) Commodores * April, Robert (ambassador-at-large) * Barstow * Decker, Matt (CO, ) * Enwright (Starbase 6) * Forrest, Maxwell (NX Program) * Mendez, José I. (Starbase 11) * Probert * Stocker (Commander, Starbase 10) * Stone (Portmaster, Starbase 11) * Travers (Commander, Cestus III outpost) * Wesley, Robert (CO, ) Other ]] * Archer, Jonathan (Chief of Staff) * Barnett, Richard B. , possibly commanding the Ninth Fleet.}} * Bennett (Judge Advocate General) * Berman, Rick K. (Starfleet Command; Fleet Operations) * Brackett * Brooks * Budrow (Starbase 29) * Chapman * Colti * Comsol, Robert L. (Commanding officer, Starfleet Command) * Douglas (Earth Starfleet) * Drazman (Commanding officer, Proxima Maintenance Yards) * Fitzgerald * Gardner (Starfleet Command, Earth Starfleet) * Gilhouly * Gupta * Hahn (Superintendent, Starfleet Academy) * Hastur * Komack (Sector 9) * McCoy, Leonard H. * Mitchell (Starbase 97) * Mitsuya * Moore * Namimby (Starfleet Command) * Narsu, Uttan (Starbase 12) * Nechayev, Alynna * Ngomo * Nogura * Piller, Michael (Starfleet Command; Starfleet Exploratory Division) * Raner (Chief, Starfleet Security) * Gene Roddenberry (Chief of staff) * Shanthi (Starbase 234; Starbase 247) * Unnamed Vulcan admiral * Veta * Westervliet * Wright * Yacobian, Brad (Starfleet Administration; Starfleet Command) Illusionary flag officers ]] * Bullock (Starfleet Command) ]] * Jean-Luc Picard was shown to be a full admiral in a fictional 2383 created by Barash. ( ) * Patrick impersonated a full admiral in 2373. ( ) * Q impersonated an admiral in 2364 ( ) Unnamed flag officers conference in 2255]] ;Fleet Admirals: * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 ;Admirals: * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 ;Vice admirals: * Coalition of Planets attendee, 2155 * Federation founding ceremony attendee, 2161 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Bajor admission ceremony attendee, 2373 * Bajor admission ceremony attendee, 2373 * Pathfinder Project member, 2378 ;Rear admirals: * ''Enterprise'' launch ceremony attendee, 2151 * ''Enterprise'' launch ceremony attendee, 2151 * Coalition of Planets attendee, 2155 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * ''Enterprise-B'' maiden voyage attendee, 2293 * Klingon Civil War adviser, 2368 * Bajor admission ceremony attendee, 2373 ;Commodores: * NX Program member, 2143-2154 * Coalition of Planets attendee, 2155 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 ;Others: * ''Enterprise'' launch ceremony attendee, 2151 * ''Enterprise'' launch ceremony attendee, 2151 * ''Enterprise'' launch ceremony attendee, 2151 * Starfleet Command officer, 2151 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Federation Council member, 2286 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Starfleet Command briefing attendee, 2293 * Bajor admission ceremony attendee, 2373 * Bajor admission ceremony attendee, 2373 * Pathfinder Project member, 2378 * Pathfinder Project member, 2378 In addition, Jadzia Dax was familiar with a Vulcan admiral. List of Alternate reality flag officers ]] Admirals * Barnett, Richard (Starfleet Command) * (Starfleet Command) * (Starfleet Command) * Lui, Gretchen (Starfleet Command) * (Starfleet Command) * Vice Admiral * Forrest, Maxwell (Starfleet Command, Earth Starfleet) Rear Admiral * Leonard, Daniel (Starfleet Command, Earth Starfleet) Commodore * Forrest, Maxwell (NX Program) Other * Archer * Gardner (Starfleet Command, Earth Starfleet) * Narsu, Uttan (Starbase 12) Unnamed flag officers ]] ;Vice admirals: * Coalition of Planets attendee, 2155 * Federation founding ceremony attendee, 2161 ;Rear admirals: * ''Enterprise'' launch ceremony attendee, 2151 * ''Enterprise'' launch ceremony attendee, 2151 * Coalition of Planets attendee, 2155 ;Commodores: * NX Program member, 2143-2154 * Coalition of Planets attendee, 2155 ;Others: * ''Enterprise'' launch ceremony attendee, 2151 * ''Enterprise'' launch ceremony attendee, 2151 * ''Enterprise'' launch ceremony attendee, 2151 * Starfleet Command officer, 2151 List of Mirror universe flag officers ]] Fleet Admiral * Gardner (Commander, Imperial Starfleet) Admiral * Black ( ) List of Parallel universe flag officers ]] A list of flag officers seen in alternate timelines and parallel universes: Admirals * Nakamura * Riker, William T. (Starbase 247) * Strickler (Starfleet Headquarters) Vice Admiral * Janeway, Kathryn (Starfleet Academy) Other * MacIntyre de:Liste von Sternenflottenadmirälen fr:Amiraux de Starfleet it:Ammiragli della Flotta Stellare Category:Personnel lists Category:Starfleet flag officers